About Love
by Silverfangedtiger
Summary: {GinDrac}{LimeRomanceHumor} Draco Roarke Malfoy is one of the richest most respected men in London, England. Ginny Minivera Weasely of Sedringham, England is a simple woman who works as a Interior Decorator and Consultant. She’s every thing he’s not a
1. Default Chapter

1

About Love

By: SilverFangedTiger

Disclaimer: {sniff} alright, I don't own Harry, Hermione, Ron or Ginny... {sighs} ok ok fine! I don't own Draco either. Hmpf. {pout} But, {beams} if anyone would like to give him to me I'd gladly appreciate it!

Summary: {Gin/Drac}{Lime/Romance/Humor} Draco Roarke Malfoy is one of the richest most respected men in London, England. Ginny Minivera Weasely of Sedringham, England is a simple woman who works as a Interior Decorator and Consultant. She's every thing he's not and he's every thing she doesn't want. Will two separate worlds meld into one?

JD: well then...this is a new installment. To see ALL my many new installments go see my Bio page peoples!

Draco: {ahem!}

JD: what?

Draco: Isn't there something about my middle name you should refer to?

Ginny: _our_ middle names...

JD: {blinks} huh? OH! You mean Roarke and Minivera? {Draco and Gin nod} ah... what's wrong with them?

Draco: you mean other than the fact they aren't real?

JD: OOOOOOOO! Yea! That too! I made up Roarke and Minivera as their middle names, I don't know if it's their real names though...so...yea! Well let's get this rolling!

Diagon Alley. A vibrant, busy place. Stores pressed against each other, welcoming money spending patrons. Small tots teetered along side they're mums. Looking curiously this way and that. Making the futile attempt and trying to drag their mum's into candy shops they weren't supposed to frequent no matter how sweet the tooth.

While older teens and the like, rushed away from mum at first chance. And into their stores, paying absolutely no heed to the calling and the beating they were risking.

Centering in on one particular shop, Three Broomsticks, where a petite red head who laughed and reminisced with friends and family. "Oh Fred you were horrid." Ginny Weasely smiled none the less.

"Least I had fun, eh?" Fred Weasely, twin to George Weasely, both big brothers to Ronald Weasely and Ginny Weasely. But baby brothers to Percy Weasely, Charlie Weasely and Bill Weasely. {Jesus somebodies parents were busy during the school year...}

"Yeah, fun driving the teachers mad." Harry retorted cynically. Ah, Harry Potter, dark brown hair, angel winged shoulder blades, blue-green eyes. Same old Harry. Messy haired and all. "Bet they had a party when you two left."

Both Fred and George frowned. "Nah man, it was more like we had a party for gettin' away from em'." George corrected with a smile. Both him and Fred sharing a high five.

"I still don't know how you passed your N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s." Hermione came ambling in with on hand clutched a bottle of water and the other holding her son's hand. Tugging him along side the bar. "Ron..." a moment passed no answer. "Ron!"

"AH! What?!" Ron jumped out his seat. Looked around wildly. Stuffing a hand threw his hair he shook himself. "Damn spiders..."

"Watch your language and take your son!" Hermione chided while Harry laughed. She leaned back against the counter. "Ooo my." she exhaled a big breath patting her poking stomach. "This better be a girl after what I'm going threw."

Ginny snorted. "Do we women ever get what we want?"

"Hey!" Ron snapped. "Us men are always tryin' to live up to you're expectations!"

"Yeah!" Fred joined. "With you're make up, clothes and bills out the wahzoo!" Ginny fisted a hand on her hip. "We get clothes and make up _for_ men! Duh!"

"Yeah," Hermione snapped as she walked/waddled over to Ron to give him a good smack up the head. "Oh really?!" George quirked a brow. "And what are the bills for?"

Ginny shrugged a shoulder. "Just to piss you off." Harry laughed. "Oh yeah, what women_ love_ to do." He took a swig of his fire whisky.

Hermione grinned. "Because it's easy and there's nothing better to do." she looked down at Ron. "Specially this one." she pointed a finger down at Ron. "Hey!" "See?" Hermione laughed as Ginny shook her head. "Ron you've always been easily provoked."

"Jeez, everyone's after me today." he sulked as his son bounced on his knee. "Chocolate!"

Ginny and Harry laughed as Hermione glared at Ron. "Ron," dangerously low. "Have you been giving him Candy?" Ron grinned and put on an unconvincing innocent look. "I didn't do a thing!" Hermione arched a menacing eyebrow. "Suuure."

"Nah man," Harry waved his hand at Ron then put his FirWhisky down. "It goes like this." Harry tried his best but scoffed. "Shit I'm wasted."

Ron laughed but Hermione glared. "How many times do I have to tell you men to watch your language around my son!" she scooped up said boy and carried him off. "Cake!" "Yea yea, I hear ya."

Ginny grinned. "So cute."

Harry stood and stretched. "Ah, Imma head home gal." he smiled and pecked Ginny on the cheek. "See ya fred, george. And Ron... try not to throttle anyone who looks at Hermione."

"Shut up." Ron griped with a smile.

Ginny got up the next morning, stretched lazily and walked over to her rusty drawers. She grasped her wand and waved it over the crisp suit. She looked down with a smile. "Hey, it worked this time."

"And how long have you been perfecting that one?"

"GAH!" Ginny jumped a clear foot off her carpet and aimed her wand at her fireplace. "Dammit mum!"

Molly laughed merrily. "Sorry dear, I still enjoy doing that once in a while. Anyway, ooo guess what I heard?"

Ginny sighed. "More gossip eh?" she laughed as Molly scowled. "Just joking mum, continue." Ginny fished out her brush and ran if threw her hair idly as she listened to her mom go on about her gossip.

"Yea so Maggie... Gin.. GINNY!"

"What?" Ginny asked innocently as she looked at her mum threw the mirror. Molly sighed. "I guess I can't gossip with you, my only daughter." then she shrugged. "That's what Marge is for. Anyway, yeah dear how come you didn't tell me you were getting a new boss! You used to always share you're work with me!"

Ginny's brush fell with a loud _clang. _"Say _what?!_" Ginny wheeled around to the fireplace only to see Molly frown. "You didn't know?"

"NO!" Ginny cried. "Where'd you hear this?!"

"Ah, Carly Sue, the girl down the road by Joyce, woman has a great casserole, I want to learn the re-"

"Mum!" Ginny whined. "What?" Molly pouted. "Man, I _really_ can't gossip with you." Ginny narrowed her eyes at her mum. "Mum, where did you hear I was getting a new boss, ah?" She scowled when she heard a loud _crack _that sounded around the room of her mothers humble abode.

"Oh! My word!" Molly exclaimed with a smile as her head poked back into the green flames. "Ginny, Ginny dear, the girls are here for a little chat," molly said without even looking at her daughter but at one of the friends who apparently came in and was the loud _crack_. "I'll have to floo you later, ta now!"

"Wait mum!" but before Ginny could even get over to the fireplace to get face to face her mother was gone. "Why you buggering old witch!" Ginny stomped her foot then grabbed her bag. "It's now 7:30 in the bloody sodding morning and I'm going to be late for work! Purrrfect!" Ginny seethed as she apparated into the office hallway.

Many witches and wizards either jumped out of the way, mostly rookies, while others just greeted her like it was a normal day-to-day basis. Then she smelt it, the distinct scent of French Vanilla coffee brewing, her favorite coffee. She was on it like a hound on a fox.

Tracing the scent, with her nose, to her bosses office she barged in. "Sorry James, smelt French Vanilla, need it. Heard you were getting a repla..." she turned to see a smug Draco Malfoy sitting on the edge of a brand new shiny mahogany desk. "You're not James..." Ginny said dumbfounded.

Malfoy quirked a brow. "Well, if it isn't Red Weasel, heard you were working here."

"Yea, I've been working here for five years, Fluffy Ferret." Ginny sneered. Taking a sip from her absolutely _delicious_ French Vanilla coffee, glaring at him over the rim of the coffee mug. "Ah, ah." Draco clicked his tongue. "That's no way to talk to your new boss."

"Watch me." Ginny retorted without so much as a leer. But, not being able to help herself, she gave him the once over. Sleek blonde hair, now worn a bit shaggy, but still neatly primped. She could already tell he was ripped and he didn't have his suit jacket off yet.

Draco smirked widely. "Like what you see, Weasel?"

Ginny quirked a brow, her lips tugged. This might be... fun. "No, not really." Liar. "I've seen better... much _better_." she almost smiled, almost.

"Now, now." Draco's voice had lowered. He closed their distance. "No need to get fiery, I could fire you, you know." he tipped her chin up. "And make sure you never find work again."

"No you wouldn't." Ginny said smartly.

Draco quirked a brow. "Wouldn't I?" Ginny smirked, almost akin to his. "If you could... you would've done it years ago."

Both of his eyebrows raised. "Wow, who knew a weasel could be so cunning... you should've been in Slytherin." He started to lower his lips, oh so rosy lips, down to hers.

Panic rose in Ginny's stomach. Twisting and churning. Coming into a big lump in her throat. She swallowed unnoticeably.

Then in came Blaise. "Ah Malfoy At least save the snogging session to the third day man!" when Ginny tried to push away from Draco he grabbed the front of her pant suit's pants. Shocked when her hips collided with his. She glared up at him defiantly.

Draco slid his gaze over to Blaise. "Gin, this is Blaise, my business partner." he smirked at Blaise.

Ginny's eyes widened. "Oh no, there's two of _you_?!" Draco ignored her whilst Blaise frowned.

"What's happening?" Draco asked lightly tracing Ginny's choice of lacy underwear with the tip of his middle finger of the hand that had grabbed her pants. Ginny fought the blush down, ok so her choice of underwear wasn't exactly correct... bugger.

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Is that who I _think _it is?" he pointed an accusing finger at Ginny, who blushed redder trying to pry Malfoy's hands off. Malfoy sent a dry look toward Blaise, Blaise almost laughing at Ginny's futile attempts.

"Is _she _the reason you took over this... company." Blaise gestured to Ginny as he poured himself a hot steamy cup of French Vanilla.

Draco whipped his gaze toward a shock still Ginny. My, my, Draco drawled in his mind, little Weaselett has nothing to say. "Yes. She is." Draco replied as he tipped her chin up again.

Blaise crossed over to stand facing both of them. "Ah, I'll leave you two alone."

"Mind shutting the door on your way out." the smirking Draco more than demanded than asked as his eyes stayed trained on Ginny's.

Blaise nodded as he went threw the adjoined office 'door'. Stopping short of the jam. "Yea no problem..." he trailed off as he tried find the door that wasn't there. "Ah, ok. I'll go this way." he crossed the office again and went out the front door.

"The igit could've just apparated." Ginny mumbled, taking her eyes off of Draco's.

Draco's smirk widened considerably. "Are you saying you _wanted _to be alone with me, Weasel?" his laugh apparent in his voice.

Ginny turned her gaze to Draco. "I'd prefer being left alone with long gone, Voldie."

Draco winced visibly. "Damn Gin. I'm not _that _bad..." he grinned, then leant closer to her ear. "Especially in bed." he nuzzled her neck. "Now, where were we before we were rudely interrupted."

"I can have you under for Sexual Harassment on the job, attempt and planned Sexual Assault." she grinned as he was clearly taken aback.

"You just got here." he pointed out. "Sexual Harassment on the Job won't go through-"

"I'm on the clock. That's Sexual Harassment on the _job_. Let's get something straight Malfoy," she slapped his hand away. "You're _father _may work for the Ministry Of Magic _but _all my _brothers _and my father work for them." she smirked now. "You do the math."

With that she sauntered out, French Vanilla in hand as she whistled happily. She'd busted Malfoy's balls and gotten damn good coffee out of it too. "Two birds, one stone baby." she chimed as she sat down at her desk.

Whilst Draco stood smirking in his office. "Let the games begin... Gin."

JD: DUN DUN DUN!

Draco: that was ridiculous!

JD: how?!?!

Draco: oh please! I would've had that woman {points at Ginny} eating out of the palm of my hand!!

Ginny: Would not!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Draco: would too!

JD: you'd have me eating out of the palm of your hand in no time... {laughs nervously as Ginny glares at her} what?! You said you didn't want to!

Ginny: shut up!

Chapter Preview:


	2. Chapter 2

1About Love

By: SilverFangedTiger

Disclaimer: I don't own any body from Harry Potter fiction or Movie... yes that includes Draco {pouts} but I'd have a ball playing with that nice blonde hair...

JD: alright! Let's get this mumbo jumbo rollin' like a baby down a hill!

Draco: -- really bad metaphor...

JD: OK! So I'm bad at metaphors let me be!

Ginny slid to the other side of her desk as she shuffled some of the outlines one of her clients wanted for the baby's room. She then slid back over, on her rolly chair, to the owl that had come whizzing in.

"Ah, Eli. What have you got for me." she picked up the grey-brown owl and unattached the parchment. Almost forgetting about Eli she stooped her wrist down for the owl to climb on, doing just that Eli waddled up her arm.

Ginny led the owl over to the little spot set up especially for the owl. Setting it there she turned back to the parchment. Reading it over, the again she sighed. "Alright, that's one for Mel and another for Jule."

She put both clients on the cork board she had setup and paced the room. She had to come up with a design for a baby's room then she had to have another for a dinning room. What were they looking for? What theme? What textures? Soft lighting? Better yet, what colors? Soft, bold? Dark, light?

Ginny sat back down in her office chair, put her head in her hands. "Ugh, the least they could do is give me details." she groaned. Then she screamed as another owl went flying right above her head. Jerking her head up just in time to see the owl slam right into the door.

She almost laughed, but still felt sorry for the bird. "Come here you."

She breathed a big breath of relief when she saw it was just a letter from Harry.

_Hey Gin, _

_It's Harry. Ron, Hermione and I were thinking about gettin' a bite to eat tonight at Samba, you in?_

Ginny smiled. Then she wrote a response and attached it to the new owl. Sending a glance to her own owl, Eli, she smiled. "Don't get all jealous now."

Eli shook her now miffed feathers and turned away then a hoot.

Ginny smiled again and shook her head. She looked up to see Draco walking in. "Hey Fluffy Ferret."

"Red Weasel." Draco jerked his head in acknowledgment. "I heard you scream, what's wrong?"

"Aww for a minute there you sounded concerned." Ginny drawled. Then chuckled. "An owl just came whizzing over my head and it scared me, that's all." Ginny sat at her desk again and rolled around to each of the three stations she had set up.

Draco frowned, then lifted up the parchment Harry had sent her. Once he read it his eyes narrowed. "You an' Potter still going with each other?" he asked amused, as he sat on the edge of her desk, legs crossed at the ankles.

Ginny looked up, frowned. "'still'? We never went with each other in the first place- hey! Why were you reading my stuff in the first place?!" she snatched it from him. "Me and Harry are just friends."

"Harry and I."

"Huh?" Ginny asked as she stuffed the parchment down in her drawer. "Harry and I." Draco repeated. "Me and Harry, is bad grammar."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What _ever_."

"Rolling you're eyes is an immature thing too." Draco said smugly.

"Oh go to hell." Ginny spat as she pushed him out her office. "As long as you come with me." Draco joked. Ginny scoffed and shut the door in his face. She heard him laughing and that made her more miffed.

Eli hooted again. "Oh what is that supposed to mean?!" Ginny shot at the owl, fully expecting a response.

The evening rolled around with more harassments from Draco. Ginny looked back on her day and laughed. The Slytherin King had become a rambunctious little spirit. She couldn't believe she actually had fun today.

"Weird. Who ever thought I, the youngest of the Weasely's would have fun with Draco _Malfoy_." Ginny snorted. "Fun? Me? With Draco? Hah!"

She slipped into her evening dress of black and tied the straps around her neck. Then slipped into her low heels. She walked into the kitchen and picked up her already made coffee.

_**CRACK!**_

Ginny screamed and jumped away from the puff of smoke. Then laughed when she saw Harry emerge from the little puffs of still lingering smoke. "Harry you scared me!"

Harry grinned. "Sorry Gin, didn't mean to." he looked down at her coffee. "You shouldn't drink that stuff so much, it's unhealthy."

"How do you know it's coffee?" Ginny said, already hyped from the coffee. "How do you know it's not water? Or pumpkin juice?"

Harry quirked a brow. "Well let's see, there's a fresh pot on the coffee maker, there's the scent of roasted coffee beans in the air- yea I'm sure it's coffee."

Ginny smiled. "That's why you made top auror."

Harry grinned. "You bet. How can you stand that stuff?" he asked and scrunched up his nose. Ginny smiled again and was slightly bobbing up and down. "Slave to the bean baby."

Harry went over and took the cup from her, setting it on the counter he enfolded her in his arms. "How long has it been?" he whispered as he kissed down her neck.

Ginny leant her head to the side as he kissed up to her ear and back again. "Two weeks tops." she whispered shakily as his hands roamed her curvy body. "Mmmm, too long." Harry mumbled against her neck.

Ginny giggled softly. "Harry are you having dirty thoughts?" she joked. She felt him smile against her skin, the simple spread of lips made her skin dance with heat. "Always." he responded as his hands slid over her rear, gripping and caressing everything they touched.

Ginny gasped. "Harry, you'll have to keep you're self- Oooo." Ginny almost melted on the spot as Harry began doing what he did best. "You where saying?" he asked with a lop sided smile. Ginny grinned up lazily at him. "I was gonna say you need to keep you're self in check until after dinner."

"Ooooh." Harry raised both eyebrows. "Are you promising something?"

Ginny grinned. "Only if you're a good boy."

Harry smirked. "I'll try to be on my best behavior."

When Harry and Ginny arrived at the Brazilian restaurant they saw Hermione fussing with Ron's tie and Ron, red eared and pissed.

"I don't see why the bloody hell I have to wear these bloody robes! I mean really! I thought we got over that stage in 4th year."

"Oh Ron, cease you're rubbish." Hermione ordered as she tidied him up. "Gods Hermione, you sound like our mum." Ginny joked as she and Harry continued to walk up to them.

"Well he refuses to cooperate with fashion!" Hermione whined, her hands itching to fix his, newly mused tie.

"Well forgive me for not being a dandy!" Exclaimed Ron. Ginny stepped between the 'Harmless' pregnant woman and the pissed off red head. "You guys have been married for five years and you're already going senile."

"I like the word cynical ... describes them better." Harry commented quietly.

Ginny turned her gaze toward Harry. "Harry... remember when I told you, sometimes it's better to let to female help?" harry nods. "Yeah, this is that time." when harry eluded into silence Ginny continued.

"Guys calm down, Hermione you shoulda known before you married Ron that he wasn't fashionable, and Ron... this is Hermione. I think you deserve a big fat _duh_!!!" Ginny looked at both of them to see them blushing and she grinned. "Eh, opposites attract. Anyhow! Let's try to get through this evening with-"

"Ello Weasel."

"Malfoy?!" Ginny spun around to see Draco smirking behind her, a girl from her office hanging on his arm like an ornament {three guesses who!}. "Why Ginny, so nice to see you outside of work." Malfoy drawled as he gave her the up and down look. "You look so... elegant." Ginny decided to ignore the compliment _and _the glare she was getting from the trophy on his arm.

"What does he mean 'outside of work'!!?" Ron all but screamed. "And don't be giving my sister the up-"

"Shut it Fluffy Ferret." Ginny spat and grabbed harry whilst pushing Ron toward the restaurant. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Ron demanded when they were seated.

"And what would you have done, had I told you?!" Ginny snapped.

"I would've told you to quit!" Ron hissed.

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed while Hermione tried to calm Ron down. "Ron, what does it matter she's working with the stupid Ferret?"

"Stupid wanker oughta just goto-"

"Oh I'm not working _with _him." Ginny corrected. "I'm working _for _him."

"WHAT!?" Ron yelled. "You'd actually consider working for that git?! I thought you knew better! Working for him is worse than working _with _him, Hermione." He exclaimed to Hermione.

Having enough Hermione shoved Ron out of the booth and dragged him, with tremendous strength for a pregnant woman, out of the restaurant. Then came back and said a quick apology to Ginny.

"God, I don't know why Ron's so pissed." Ginny mumbled as she poked at her water. "If anyone should be pissed it's me."

"Because you didn't tell any of us!" Harry exclaimed. "You're working for Ferret Face." Harry concluded as he shook his head.

Ginny scoffed. "Harry! I'm 25 years old, I think I can handle a git like Malfoy!" she threw her fabric napkin she didn't even like on the table and scooted out. "Gin, wait."

Seating across from their table Draco raised an intrigued eyebrow. So they _are _shagging, he mused. When he saw Ginny stomp off he went after her, leaving his date all alone, while Harry just sat there.

Draco caught up with Ginny and pulled her into a hallway. "Oh what do you want Ferret Face." Ginny spat.

"I want you to shag me." Malfoy laughed at the look on her face. "I will never, _ever _shag you. Bet you're life on it." she spat agitated. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed as she leaned back against the wall.

"Draco what're you doing?!" she squeaked out when he pressed against her and took her face in his hands. Soft caress of lips, then taken into a plunging dance of hunger.

She pulled away before he could take it to a new dimension of _intimate_. "No, no, no. Not right. _Not_ right." she waved her head from side to side vigorously. Malfoy tipped her chin up. "But you enjoyed it." he pointed out.

"No I didn't! Did not! Did not! Didnotdidnotdidnot!!"

Draco chuckled. "You shouldn't waste so much time on what people think, and more time on how you feel."

"I don't feel anything for _you_."

The corners of Draco's lips tugged. "The more you tell you're self that, the more you'll feel for me." he smirked when she stomped her foot. "Goddammit, Ferret Face, you tormented me for 7 years!!"

"Mm-mm." Draco contradicted. "6 years. I was a year ahead of you." he smirked when her eyes narrowed into slits. "You really _love _pissing me off."

"Yes," Draco responded, stuffing his hands in his suit pockets. "I do find it quite enjoyable."

Ginny scoffed. "You haven't changed a bit Twitchy Ferret, you're still a bull headed, mean bully who bugs the shit outta people."

Draco quirked a brow. "That's no way for a lady to speak now is it?"

"Oh shove off you..." Ginny chewed her lip thinking for another good name to put in with ferret. Draco rocked back and forth on his heels. "Having trouble thinking of more insults?"

"Argh!" she stomped her foot again. "You know, you're acting quite childish." Draco pointed out with a smile. When he saw she was about to snarl at him he added to his statement. "Why don't you just tell me what's going on."

Shocked, Ginny went on a major rant. "It's just, Ron. God Ron. Forbid it if I ever did anything on my own that he didn't approve of."

"Ginny."

"Right. Stay on subject." she waved her hand absently. Not even noting she was talking to her worst enemy since first year, like it was her best-friend. "Ron found out I worked with you, he went ballistic- thanks to **_you_**. Then he found out I worked_ for_ you not with you. See the difference?" when draco nodded, she continued.

"Yeah, and went all what ever, yelling at me and crap. Saying that I should've quit the minute I saw you, I mean really! I think I can handle my self! I'm 25 years old! I think I can handle you for merlin's sake."

She took one look at Draco's arched eyebrow. "Ok, maybe not you- Ooooo stop thinkin' nasty!!" Ginny chided as she slapped his chest repeatedly. "Stupid brute."

"Devilishly sexy brute," Draco corrected as he pinned her on the wall. "Soooo," he purred in her ear. "You think you can handle me... in _all _areas?"

JD: Jesus Malfoy you're a horn ball!

Draco: {as Ginny laughs her ass off} I am not, I don't have to work for what I want, {sniff} I can have anyone I want.

JD: hehe, we'll see about that one buddy.

Chapter Preview:

Chapter 3- Hard As A Stone

{Lime warning! Not who you think, but wait to find out.} Harry takes Ginny home, Ginny wakes up next morning goes to work. After work she goes to the burrow to see her mum, imagination can only explain what event I might conjure up.

Review Responses:

KireiBakaKasumi: Nice name! Heh. Yeah, I dunno where the hell I came up with the idea... {shrugs} just hit me. Welp, thanks for the review ta!

Anala: That's a nice name too. Wow my reviewers always have the best names I swear. Anyhow, thanks! I'm glad you loved it! All truth I'm not that funny of a person, so this wasn't intended to be funny BUT I'm glad it was! Yay! Thanks for the review! Ciao!

SamiJo: Hola! Lol. Oh don't worry they get going again. I'm already up to chapter four. But I want to space the chapters out, you know? Not too long trust me. But I've learned if I space them out they always end up better and longer. Cause I go back and add stuffs. I'm hurrying I'm hurrying! Lol. Slainte (weird I used an Irish Gaelic word and I'm not Irish...)


	3. TO ALL IT MAY CONCERN !

JD: sorry! I'm suffering from writers block with ALL my stories! It SUCKS major man! Plus I might be moving back to Russia- don't worry, far away from the violence! But please be patient! I'm sorry I keep you guys waiting so long! But I promise I'll update! Heres the schedule:

A Woman: 3 updates

About Love: 1 update

Betrayal And Love: one shot: no more updates

King Of Dreams: another one shot: no more updates BUT maybe a sequel so LOOK OUT!


End file.
